Children who undergo intestinal resection may develop significant malabsorption which limits the ability to grow normally unless provided with Total Parenteral Nutrition (TPN). Most patients gradually adapt to full enteral feeds. However, prolonged TPN involves significant morbidity. If metabolic modulation could enhance intestinal adaptation, improvement in enteral nutrient absorption might improve lifestyle. Although the morphometric adptation of the intestine to resection has been studied, mediators of the adaptive response are still unclear. Furthermore, morphometric analysis has rarely been correlated with functional adaptation in humans. Growth hormone (GH) has general anabolic effects, and animal studies suggest that it is a gut trophic factor. GluN is an essential small intestinal nutrient which ameliorates the gut atrophy exhibited in parenterally-fed rats, and may augment intestinal adaptation after bowel resection. Administration of GH, GluN and dietary fiber has enabled some adults with SBS to discontinue TPN. The mechanism of their effect is unclear. Our hypotheses are: GH and GluN will enhance adaptation to enteral feeds in children with SBS as assessed by nutrient absorption studies. Additionally, GH and GluN will increase lean body mass.